Suits
by elijahholic
Summary: Our dear Elijah gets over his petrova fetish and goes out with a seemingly normal girl. Let's see how THAT goes, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

******Summary: Well, picture this- A girl in her early twenties. She isn't a salvatore sister or a gilbert cousin. She hasn't been in any fires. Her parents haven't been killed by a vampire. She doesn't have a mystical bloodline. She is SO not out looking for revenge and there have been no tragedies in her life. In short, there's nothing bloody TVD about her. And yet, our dear Elijah finds it in himself to get over his petrova fetish and go out with this seemingly normal girl. Let's see how THAT goes, shall we?**

**A/N: So, hello! I know i am crazy for posting this story when my other stories are just lying there on the cold floor pretending to be dead but i just had to. I couldn't get this idea out of my head and i just HAD to put it into words and i just HAD to post it. You know?! Want cookie?**

* * *

Elijah walked into the diner carrying the bloody suit on his arms, trying to shield the blood stains on his crisp white shirt from the prying eyes of the blonde waitress who could not take her eyes off of him.

He had let himself go free. After all the chaos that seemed to surround him, he needed the thrill of kill. Because that was the only time he felt any peace. He was moral, yes. But he was one of the original, the deadliest of the predatory species. And at the end of the day, one cannot run far away from what they truly are. Elijah couldn't either. He was a predator, a killer, a monster.

He had killed a human boy, no more than age of 20, with his bare hands. He fed from the boy until he was on the brink of his death and just when the boy was about to pass out, Elijah looked into the boy's eyes and snapped his neck. The boy's body fell limp in Elijah's arms and it felt good. That eerie feeling of death surrounding him, felt really good. It lasted for a moment and then his humanity started pounding inside of him. The guilt, of taking a life albeit innocent or not, scratched his insides.

He was old, very old. And yet, every time he killed a human, the guilt always came. Over the years, it had become easy- tolerating the guilt. But often he would find himself wishing to turn the switch off. In thousand years, he had not once switched his humanity off. Even when he so desperately wanted to, he couldn't.

He had always been moral and it was just too much tiring. The constant conflict that went inside him, the need to kill and the morals that denied him the right to be a vampire. A true vampire.

Yes, he felt guilt. But he wasn't Stefan. He never tortured himself with it. Truth be told, after so many years, he wasn't sure if his moral compass was working anymore.

Elijah swiftly made his way to the washroom of the diner trying to be as discreet of his bloodied clothes as possible. The last thing he wanted was some nosy waitress calling the cops on him. Not that the police bothered him much, he was just not in the mood to deal with the annoying excuse of policemen in this country.

He entered the washroom and walked straight to the big sink switching the tap on. He first started washing his suit. It might seem silly to others but Elijah liked his suits. _'Care'_ would be putting it a little too scandalously but he _really_ liked his suits. So he rinsed the suit vigorously until blood stopped coming out of it.

Next, he took of his white shirt and started washing it in the sink. He was still getting the blood out of his shirt when the door swung open and a girl in her early twenties all but ran inside. The girl was carrying two large tissues and was pressing one below her nose. She looked up in the mirror and saw Elijah staring at her in the mirror. She then noticed the half naked situation Elijah was in and tried her best to not stare at his Greek god figure.

They both stared at each other in the mirror for what seemed like an hour until Elijah broke the silence,

"You need to use the sink?" He asked politely.

"Yes. No. I mean I had to but not anymore. You can finish off and I'll use it after. I just had a nosebleed but it seems to have stopped." She replied inspecting her tissue for any more blood.

"Oh" was all that Elijah could think of.

The girl wasn't extraordinarily beautiful. She was nothing compared to the Petrovas. And yet, Elijah couldn't stop himself from staring at her. She was a different kind of beautiful. Her hair was deep black that was tied in a high ponytail. There were bangs framing her entire face and her eyes were so black, it reminded him of the demons he had read in the books. She had an olive complexion and her lips were pale pink. No hint of makeup.

She was wearing denim overall shorts with a dark blue singlet underneath. She was tall and those shorts really highlighted her long toned legs. Her form was slender but not skinny. She did have curves in all the right places.

He realized he had been checking her out quite non discreetly and she had her eyebrows raised in question so he looked down and started cleaning his shirt again.

Now it was his turn. The girl was really appreciating his half naked stature. He could feel the girl's eyes on him all the time he was looking down. He couldn't help but smile at the clear appreciation this girl showed for his… structure.

When he was done, he decided not to put on the wet shirt and let it dry for a few minutes underneath the hand dryer machine. He stepped aside, so that the girl could tend to her business.

"Whoa! Did you dip your clothes in ketchup or what?" The girl chuckled as she saw the outlines of red colouring on his shirt. Apparently his shirt wasn't as clean as he thought.

"Something like that." Elijah replied cryptically with a short smile.

"I am Kayra, by the way." The girl talked to Elijah through the mirror. She was wiping her nose and lips with a wet tissue.

"Elijah." He replied with a short nod.

Kayra was done in less than a minute. She wiped her face, checked her hair, all the while discreetly noticing Elijah staring at her.

"Do you need any help?" Kayra asked after she was done.

"Yes, actually. If you don't mind, could you hold the suit jacket up so the dryer could dry it too?" Elijah asked politely.

He didn't need her help, he just acted on his instinct and his instinct wanted him to not let this girl go.

"Sure," Kayra replied with a smile.

"So, what are you doing in a diner like this? I mean, judging from the suit…" Kayra asked hesitantly.

"I was on my way to Manhattan. Stopped for a meal and this happened," Elijah replied gesturing towards his clothes.

"What about you?" Elijah asked Kayra, changing the sides of his shirt.

"I was supposed to be on a blind date. Some guy my friend set me up with. He texted me this address. I came and waited, he never showed. Or he did, saw me and left." Kayra replied shrugging at the last part. She didn't seem that bothered of being stood up.

"Believe me, he wouldn't have left if he did see you." Elijah replied in a serious tone.

If anyone else had said it, Kayra would have called him a flirt on his face but, Elijah, in his half naked chiselled chest Greek god glory and his serious tone, it made her heart flutter and cheeks redden. She believed he actually meant what he said.

Elijah saw her cheeks blush and that thumping of her heartbeat quicken, something pulled at his dead heartstrings and he smiled again.

"So, what do you do Miss Kayra?"

"I work in the IT industry. The nerd job." Kayra replied with a grin. "How about you? I bet you're some kind of a big entrepreneur or trader."

"No, I am actually a Historian."

"Wow. You certainly don't look the type." Kayra replied giving him a once over unintentionally. Elijah raised his eyebrows to that with a smirk playing on his lips.

Kayra's once over stopped at Elijah's smug face and her cheeks reddened again in realization.

"I meant… um…" Kayra stuttered and the smirk on Elijah's face grew bigger.

"You meant…" Elijah spoke with an amused expression on his face.

Kayra huffed and smiled along with him.

"Well, I have always been fascinated by history." Kayra spoke with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"You have?" Elijah asked with interest.

"Yes. I took History in college but dropped it because it was just too much research and I didn't have half the knowledge. Plus, my history professor was a big ball of wet fur." Elijah was keenly watching Kayra. This girl had a lot of expressions. One moment she was rolling her eyes, the next she was shaking her head and twitching the sides of her mouth up and down.

"A big ball of wet fur?" Elijah asked curious.

"Yeah, too boring. History is supposed to be fun. I should be amazed by it. He made it just about the facts. Not the stories. He was a walking sleeping pill, to be honest." Kayra told him seriously but Elijah chucked at the sleeping pill comment.

Kayra stared at his chest mesmerized as it rumbled up and down due to his low chuckling.

Elijah was acting very much unlike himself. He didn't know why he was having a conversation half naked with a girl he had just met in the washroom of a dingy diner. Normally he didn't interact with humans unless absolutely needed. He never really interacts with anyone without any work. And yet, here he was laughing and chatting up with a girl clearly too young for him to have an intellectual conversation with. She was immature, it went without saying. But Elijah couldn't stop himself. He didn't want her to stop talking.

"I believe history is a part of us. Doesn't matter if we were a part of it or not. Doesn't matter if the events took place thousands of miles apart or hundreds of years before us. It somehow, affected our current being." Kayra added as an afterthought.

Elijah was amazed at her take on history. He himself had been a part of this world's history. A sudden urge to tell her all about he had seen, experienced- the wars he fought, the empires he saw being destroyed, the art, the revolution, he wanted to see her amazed. The glint of excitement he saw in her eyes when she talked about history, he wanted to see it again.

"I am a Historian. And I'd like to believe I am not_ a big ball of wet fur_. I can teach you?" Elijah was not sure whether he wanted to be her teacher or not. So he said the last part with a confused expression on his face.

"Teach me? No! But sure, we can meet up and you can tell me all about the fascinating history that you know of." Kayra replied grinning.

Elijah smiled again, "It'd be a pleasure,"

Kayra exchanged their cell phone numbers and left as Elijah started buttoning up his half dry, half wet shirt.

As he was about to leave the diner, his phone started ringing. Upon hearing the first ring, he found himself hoping that it'd be Kayra and he wanted to punch himself for thinking like a sick puppy. The screen flashed the name "Rebekah" and he picked up ready to hear about another one of Mystic Falls problems. That town could not catch a break.

"Hello sister,"

"Big brother!" Klaus' voice came from the phone.

"Niklaus,"

"Wazzz up Lijah?" Kol's drunken voice came from the background and Elijah relaxed a little. Atleast they weren't in a fight.

"We are at a bar and Kol wants to kill Damon Salvatore." Klaus spoke from the phone.

"And what I am supposed to do about that?" Elijah asked calmly.

"Give me that phone…." Elijah could hear Rebekah yell from beside Klaus.

"Lijah, Nik is afraid that if Kol kills Damon, his one in a million chance of courting Caroline will be gone." Rebekah spoke in a hurry as Klaus snatched the phone away from her.

"And our dear sister is afraid that the footballer wouldn't spare the two minutes he does on her everyday if Kol kills Damon." Klaus spoke again and Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose.

In an hour, he had killed a boy, felt terribly guilty about it, met a girl, been fascinated by her and now he was about to solve another one of his dysfunctional family's problems. To say that his days were interesting would be an understatement.

"Give Kol the phone," Elijah spoke into phone. Ready to convince a drunken Kol not to kill Damon. Which was a hell lot of difficult over the phone- because you couldn't snap the bloody lunatic's neck through the phone.

* * *

**A/N: SO! What do you think? Continue? Or not? Or just go sit in a corner and die? Let me know in a review/PM. :)**

**Oh and btw, this story's going to be a total cheeseball. Fluffy and entertaining and tasty and fun! No big dramas or extreme dangerous situations. The only torture this story is going to have is Elijah playing videogames with Kol and Kayra. Yep! It's going to be THAT kinda fic. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the first chapter but, eh! Here goes, _I do not own TVD or any of it's characters. _And about my OC, eh! Go ahead, use her. I don't really mind and also because i am pretty sure no one's gone use such a nut job of a OC i am writing. :P**

* * *

**4 days later,**

Elijah had been quite busy since he met Kayra but that didn't stop him from occasionally thinking of her. It was sunday morning and he was drinking coffee in the kitchen of his 4 bedroom apartment in Upper East Manhattan. The view was breathtaking as he sat in front of glass panelled wall of his kitchen. The rays shone bright and they illuminated the whole apartment. He thought of Kayra again but this time he wasn't busy so he picked up his phone and dialled Kayra.

1 ring, 2 ring, 3 ring. It went to voicemail. He ended the phone call without leaving a voicemail. He didn't like the idea of talking to a machine. He figured she'd call back after seeing his missed call.

Elijah had spent most of his Sunday in the library catching up with the dead poets. It was around 2 in the noon when his phone rang. The caller id displayed Kayra,

"Hello!"

"Hey!" Kayra replied in a groggy voice.

"I called you in the morning," Elijah spoke.

"Yeah, I just saw your missed call. Sorry, I was sleeping. I still am. I woke up to drink water and then I decided to check what time it was and I saw a missed call and it was yours, so I called back. So, hey!"

Elijah looked at the wall clock and it showed 2:05. His eyebrows went up. _Wow, this girl could sleep!_

"If you're still sleeping, perhaps we should talk later." Elijah spoke after getting over his shock.

"Umm, yeah. Text me in the evening around 7. I'll be up by then. Goodbye!" Kayra spoke before ending the call and drifting back to sleep.

"For someone who had just been woken up, she sure can talk a lot". Elijah murmured to himself after putting his phone down.

* * *

Around 6:30, Elijah's cell phone beeped.

_1 new text message._

_Kayra: Hey! Good morning!_

_Elijah: Hello. Good morning? It's almost night. _

_Kayra: I just woke up. For me, it's morning. Do you want to go grab a bite?_

_Elijah: I'd love to. I called you in the morning for the same reason. When shall I pick you up?_

_Kayra: 7 sound good to you?_

_Elijah: 7 works for me. I don't have your address. _

_Kayra: No need. I'll meet you at your place. _

_Elijah: Won't you need my address for that?_

_Kayra: I already have it. Cya!_

Elijah looked confused. How did she know his address? Instinctively he went into defensive mode. Thinking about hundreds of people she could be working for.

* * *

Right on time, at 7 o clock, the doorman rang his intercom asking permission.

Seconds later, the elevator bell dinged and he was taken aback by what he saw.

He was dressed formally, much like his usual attire. He had worn a dark blue suit with a slate gray tie. He had thought this was a date, so he had made reservations at the most elegant restaurant in Manhattan.

So when Kayra stepped out of the elevator wearing denim shorts, cropped half tee and converse shoes, one could imagine Elijah's surprise.

He hadn't been expecting her to wear a ball gown and corset, although he wouldn't complain if she wore the later one. But the sight in front of him was also not what he expected.

When his eyes met Kayra's after getting over his shock, he saw her smiling widely.

"Bet you didn't expect me coming here looking like this," Kayra spoke gesturing towards her clothes.

"Actually no," Elijah replied.

Kayra shrugged, "Figures. Although I did expect to see you in a suit and boy! you don't disappoint. You look quite dapper," She smirked.

"Thank you. You look… beautiful as well." Elijah replied courteously.

"Why thank you, me lord." Kayra replied and took a half bow. Which looked really funny and Elijah couldn't figure whether to laugh or frown. _Was she mocking him and his style?_

He walked towards the elevator and squared his elbow for Kayra to take. She looked at him with her eyebrows arched,

"Seriously, we're doing this?" She asked half-jokingly. When Elijah didn't budge, she huffed and put her arm through his elbow.

"You are a member of an extinct species, you know that?" Kayra spoke after a moment of silence in the elevator.

Elijah raised an elegant eyebrow in response.

"How did you know my address, by the way?" Elijah asked.

"I tracked your cell phone number. I also know you don't have any criminal record or parking tickets which is understandable because let's face it, a guy like you, doesn't drive on his own or does dirty work on his own. A guy like you, has guys for that shit. So, yeah. Figures. But what I didn't find was college degree or high school diploma. Were you home schooled? Or did you not study in the states? And what about health insurance, why don't you have one?" Kayra spoke continuously and Elijah looked amused. This girl didn't know when to stop.

"And you know all of this how?" Elijah asked in reply.

"I can do stuff. I can find out stuff. I have superpowers." Kayra shrugged.

Elijah looked at her amused and she finally looked at him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're… peculiar." Elijah replied with an amused smile.

"What you mean to say is, weird. It's okay, you can call me weird." Kayra corrected and assured him with a pat on his shoulder.

"Wait, you didn't answer… Oh you sneaky sneaky!" Kayra mock punched in him the shoulder.

"I spent most of my life in England. So no college or school degrees from the states. And I travel a lot so no health insurance from a particular place."

Kayra looked at him suspiciously, "Hmmm. Believable." And then she just shrugged and turned away from him.

When they reached outside the apartment building, there was a black limousine already waiting for them.

Kayra chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?"

The driver held the door open for both of them and Elijah told the driver something a little too quietly for Kayra to hear.

"So where are we going? Some Michelin star restaurant?" Kayra asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No." Elijah replied.

"No?" Kayra asked and waited for Elijah to elaborate.

"No." Elijah replied shortly and Kayra knew he wasn't going to tell.

"Do you want some champagne?" Elijah asked opening the mini freezer of the limousine.

"No. Do you have anything non-alcoholic?" Kayra asked trying to get a look inside the freezer.

"There's some water. You don't drink alcohol?" Elijah replied giving Kayra a bottle of packaged water.

Kayra twisted the cap open and drank two large gulps from it.

"No. Alcohol makes me act weird." Kayra replied and Elijah suppressed the urge to laugh at that.

"I know what you're thinking. She's already weird. How much more weird can she get?" Kayra explained rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, you don't want to know. Alcohol and me, we a terrible combination." She added after putting the water bottle back in the freezer.

"What do you want to drink?" Kayra asked as she sat in front of the freezer, with the door in her hand. "I think you're a whiskey kind of guy. But there's no whiskey here."

Elijah wanted to drink her blood. No kidding, he wanted to sink his fangs in, and ravish her. But instead, "I'll have the water too, thanks."

"So, Kayra. Tell me about yourself. I'd tell you about me, but it seems you already did a background check."

"I always do. This world has too many creeps for me to go out on a date with a guy I met in a diner's washroom without doing a thorough background check on him." Kayra replied. "What's your last name?" She asked suddenly.

"Mikaelson." Elijah replied without hesitance.

"Huh. I could've sworn I saw Elijah Smith in the records somewhere being a historian." Kayra spoke with her head miles away as she tried to recollect where she had seen the name.

"Maybe some other guy. So, tell me." Elijah replied back.

"Tell you what?" Kayra asked confused.

"About yourself." Elijah reminded her.

"Oh me. Little old weird me. Well, I was born and raised in New York. I am a single child. I work at an IT firm. I freelance too. I hate animals. Cannot bear to be near them. Maybe I am allergic, maybe I am heartless- We'll never know. I am a vegan. I love night time and darkness. I hate switching on the lights unless absolutely needed and I watch a bit too much TV. Umm... What else? Oh yes, there's a naked picture of me on the internet somewhere. So, if you ever come across it, kindly ignore it. That's pretty much it." Kayra spoke counting the things about herself on her fingers. "I bet we don't have anything in common, do we?" She asked with a little smile.

They definitely didn't have anything in common. As a vampire, he had spent his early days after transition in darkness and he absolutely hated it. Even now, he enjoyed sitting in the sun. The reason why half of his apartment was glass panelled. But she loved darkness. Was it just about the light? Or did she enjoy the darkness in a person too?

"No, I am afraid we don't."

Their conversation was cut short as the driver pulled the car into a parking lot. Elijah was out of the car and in few seconds, on her side holding the door open for her.

"Are you kidding me?" Kayra laughed a bit as she saw the place they were at.

She looked at Elijah and he had a smile on his face,

"I figured since we met here, our first date should be here too." Elijah replied and held his arm out for her.

She shook her head in amazement and they both walked into the same dingy diner they had first met in.

* * *

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. Your feedback means a lot. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

* * *

"How can you not like jalapenos?" Kayra asked exasperated with wide eyes.

"I do not particularly enjoy their taste." Elijah replied straightening the imaginary crease off of his napkin. Napkin that was resting on his lap.

"Whaa… Oh right! You cannot handle spicy. You big baby!" Kayra smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Elijah was too surprised to take offence at the way this human little girl was talking to him.

"You're excused. It's okay. Many a men cannot handle spicy stuff after a certain age." Kayra replied nonchalantly.

"After what certain age?" Elijah asked gritting his teeth. This girl clearly didn't have any etiquette. She didn't know how to talk or how much to eat. _Who'd eat two_ sandwiches_ on a date? _He was regretting his decision of coming on this date with her. As much as entertaining her company was, she was just too immature for him.

"30?" Kayra replied with a confused expression on her face. When Elijah didn't say a word, she went on, "35?"

"40?"

"45?"

"How old are you?" Kayra asked with horror in her eyes.

"Thousand" Elijah replied nonchalantly, placing the fork correctly on his now empty plate. _Dining manners require you to always put the fork upside down after you're finished eating. _

"Figures." Kayra replied and rolled her eyes.

Kayra and Elijah were both avoiding looking at each other when the waitress came to take the dessert order.

"Today's special are, pecan pie and strawberry cheesecake." The waitress spoke.

Elijah looked at Kayra, waiting for her to order. It took almost a minute for Kayra to realise that Elijah was waiting for her to order.

"Oh you're waiting for me? I don't eat deserts. I hate anything sweet." Kayra replied looking in between the waitress and Elijah. The former one had a shocked expression on her face. Nobody hated deserts in America. _Nobody._

"Very well. Bring the check please." Elijah told the waitress and pulled the napkin out from his lap.

"You can have the desert. I mean just because I am not eating it, doesn't mean you can't." Kayra told Elijah after the waitress had gone.

"Tell you what, I'll have coffee while you eat the desert, my treat. The rest of the bill you can pay with your gentlemanly wallet. But the dessert's on me." Kayra spoke again and before Elijah could object, she had called the waitress over.

"So, Pie or cheesecake?" Kayra asked Elijah moving her eyebrows up and down like a clown.

"I'll have the coffee too. Thanks." Elijah told her awkwardly. He did not like the idea of a woman paying on a date. It went against his morals.

"One black and one…" Kayra started to order and looked at Elijah to describe his order.

"Black." Elijah finished the order and the waitress went on her merry way.

"So…" Kayra spoke awkwardly.

"So." Elijah spoke simply with no expression on his face.

"History!" Kayra spoke with a little too much enthusiasm. A light bulb went on inside her head. The one thing they both had in common and they didn't talk about it. Only history could save this disaster of a date.

"History, Yes." Elijah's eyes twinkled a bit. He too had forgotten about it in the midst of all the judgmental looks he had been giving Kayra.

"What would you like to know?" Elijah asked her as Kayra settled on the seat with her feet crossed on her lap.

"How about Mythology, the sister of history?" Kayra replied eagerly.

"Mythology and History are two very different things," Elijah spoke condescendingly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Just get on with it, will you?" Kayra replied joining her hands unintentionally.

"Okay then. How would like to know the story of Persephone and Hades?" Elijah asked Kayra. Out of all the stories he knew, the one of Persephone and Hades seemed appropriate for her.

After all, Kayra did love darkness.

* * *

2 hours went by. Elijah was on his fourth cup of coffee while Kayra had barely finished her first.

That twinkle in Kayra's eyes, Elijah had seen the night they had met, it never left. Even after two hours of storytelling, she was sitting still, hanging on to his every word.

Somehow the disaster of a date had turned into a real interesting one. Elijah liked story telling and Kayra loved the way he described the stories in his own way with the little smile that played on his lips.

It was almost 11 and the diner was closing. Elijah had paid their cheque with a real heavy tip hours ago so the waitress didn't bother coming by at first but now she wanted to go home and almost everyone had left including the cook.

"Excuse me sir, I am afraid I'll have to ask you guys to leave. We are closing." The waitress interrupted them and Kayra looked like she was about to kill her.

Elijah found that adorable.

"We can continue on the ride back," Elijah tried to divert the killer looks Kayra was giving the waitress.

"Fine." Kayra spat and all but ran out the door.

As soon as she came out of the diner, her feet began to shiver, it wasn't winter but the air was still a bit chilly. Especially when you are wearing crop tops and denim shorts, New York can be chilly.

Her hands instinctively went around her body. Elijah was just behind her and saw her shivering. Being the gentleman he was, he offered her his suit jacket.

"It's okay. I like it this way. Besides, the car is not too far away." Kayra replied with a short smile and continued walking towards the parking lot.

Elijah noted that Kayra didn't respond well to such gentlemanly gestures. He quickly fell into step with her and they were soon on their way back to Manhattan.

Kayra opened the window and sat silently not making any move. Elijah didn't know whether she wanted him to continue or not. She looked really peaceful and happy looking out the window. There was a timid smile on her face and that sight, of Kayra, brought peace to him for reasons unknown.

He must have turned bi-polar or something because minutes ago he couldn't wait to get rid of her and now he didn't want her to leave.

When the car stopped in front of Elijah's apartment, the driver looked back in question.

Elijah took note and cleared his throat to get Kayra's attention.

"Where shall I drop you?" Elijah asked her politely.

"I can walk." Kayra replied.

"It's cold outside and it's late after midnight. Let me drop you." Elijah urged.

"Fine. I can walk back home in the morning." Kayra replied and got out of the car.

Elijah got out of the car from his side and saw Kayra heading into his building. He didn't really expect her to spend the night but who was he to complain.

He followed her to the elevator and was greeted by the half sleepy doorman on his way over.

Once they were in his apartment, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Kayra was lounging on his couch comfortably. Maybe she wasn't going to _spend _the night.

"Why are you standing there like a statue? Don't we have a story to finish?" Kayra asked with a grin.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I don't sleep at night. I sleep in the day." Kayra replied.

"You like night time." Elijah spoke as he recalled her earlier words.

"Yup" Kayra said popping the p.

She patted the seat beside her and made space for him.

Elijah took his shoes and tie off and sat on the couch beside her.

They talked for hours. Elijah would tell her something he had actually witnessed and she'd have tons of questions about it.

Elijah didn't need to sleep, he had a very relaxed day so he wasn't tired but he was hungry. To be precise, thirsty. And his very bad luck that he was out of blood bags. But he was an original. He could control. He had to control. The idea of using this girl as a walking blood bag didn't seem pleasant to him. It'd be morning soon and Kayra would go back to her place. That thought also didn't sound very pleasant to him. He wanted her to stay. As much as annoying her habits were, her company wasn't that terrible. He actually liked being around her. It was a mess, his mind. One minute he liked her, the other he'd wonder why the hell he was around her. It was entertaining, really.

* * *

**A/N: More weirdness. Hope you like! :D**

**Thanks to all the cuties who followed/favorited/reviewed. Elijah sends kisses to you. Wet and sensual kisses. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know it. **

* * *

The morning came and the first rays of sun hit Kayra like needles. _She hated needles._

"Urgh! It's morning." Kayra groaned and hid her face into one of the couch pillows.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you are a vampire." Elijah spoke in a teasing tone.

"O-M-G. My secret's out." Kayra spoke with a straight face, mocking him.

_If only _she_ knew the truth._

"I better get going before the office crowd rushes out on to the streets with their mochas,lattes,croissants in one hand and the other hand assaulting a poor blackberry." Kayra made a very poor but completely comical imitation. She then stood up and started looking for her shoes.

"I'd offer to drop you home but something tells me you wouldn't accept it," Elijah said standing up.

He was standing in the corner with his hands in pockets waiting for Kayra to finish tying up her laces. _And yes he was definitely checking her ass out when she was bent over tying up her laces. _

_Wait a second, did she just wiggle before standing up? _

Before Kayra could comment on Elijah's statement,

_Who let the dogs out whoof whoof whoof _ rang loudly from her cell phone.

Kayra jumped on the couch to get her cell phone that was resting on the table next to it.

She quickly stole a glance over to Elijah who had a smirk playing on his lips before picking the call up.

She walked away from Elijah to take the call but he could hear perfectly who she was talking to. Or rather who had such an offensive ringtone on her cell phone.

It was her mother.

"Yes Mom. I was out all night. I haven't been mugged or raped and since I am talking to you, obviously not killed. Will you please stop freaking out?" Kayra talked in hushed tone.

"I am whispering because it's 6 in the morning. No one is holding me hostage. For Christ's sake mum, go back to sleep!" Kayra whispered almost edging on yelling.

"I swear to god, I will slap a restraining order on you if you don't end the call in the next 5 seconds." Kayra continued, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes in frustration.

Elijah in the other room, was trying very hard to keep his laughter in.

"Emergency?" Elijah asked feigning innocence. Failing terribly at it.

"More like catastrophe. Or also known as my mother." Kayra replied dropping herself onto the couch.

"Ahh. Family problems. I can relate." Elijah said taking a seat next to her.

Kayra was sprawled over the couch her hands and legs covering almost half of it. Elijah manoeuvred himself around her and sat on the very edge of it.

"You know my dad plays golf, chess _and _tennis. You know why he does all of that? So that he doesn't take the gun and shoot a buck load of bullets into himself. My mum's _that_ annoying. When I was in high school, we got her a pet, so that she'd be busy and bother him and not us. Despite my profound hate for animals, I loved that little pet like anything because it kept my mum busy and away from me. But then she went to a park one day with it and gave it away to some kid." Kayra was in her story telling mode. Her eyes closed and her hands making some weird gestures that Elijah couldn't decipher.

"When daddy asked her why she did that, her reply was, and I quote,_ "because I have priorities. You guys need my undivided attention. You need me more than that pet does."_ And I kid you not, I saw my father cry that day for the first time." Kayra spoke widening her eyes for the effect.

"You can laugh. I won't bite. I don't bite until sundown." Kayra spoke closing her eyes again and resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Bite?" Elijah asked confused.

"I am a vampire, remember?" Kayra reminded him and Elijah lost it.

Everything, the irony, her story, her mother, it all got the best of him and he laughed for what it seemed like after a century.

Kayra soon joined him in the laughter, her eyes still closed.

"And how about you, suits? How's your family? Any nut jobs like my mum?" Kayra asked when their laughter slowly died down and peaceful silence took over.

Elijah felt tired, laughing so much, tired him. And it felt good to be this kind of tired. He felt like he could finally breathe and so he did. He took a deep breath and it smelled of her perfume. A smile formed on his lips and he settled back on the couch, resting his arms behind his head.

"We define dysfunctional. Sometimes its comical, but the rest of the times, it's downright murderous." Elijah spoke staring at the painting that hung on the front of the wall. It reminded him of Niklaus. This painting was terrible compared to the ones Niklaus did.

A minute or two passed by but there was no response from Kayra. He looked at her and realised she'd fallen asleep.

He looked away from her and closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep that tugged at his eyelids.

* * *

It was around 1 in the noon, the heavy curtains in the apartment were closed and it was dark. So dark, that one couldn't see how comfortably Kayra was laying on Elijah. Her head on his chest, legs entwined with his, every inch of her touching him.

What one also couldn't see was how uncomfortable Elijah was. Kayra's messy hair touching all the wrong parts of his face. Like his nose, eyes and mouth. His both arms were trapped underneath her belly where her navel piercing was pressed a little too tightly onto his thumb and he couldn't feel his feet due to the weight of her converse shoes. _She had a navel piercing? Why hadn't he noticed that before? _

And why was his chest feeling wet? _Was she drooling?_

Elijah's eyes shot up. If he wanted, he could have easily slid out from underneath her. What with his original stealth and supernatural agility. But that would possibly wake her up and he didn't want to do that. He always was very caring. And kind.

* * *

And quite possibly a schmuck. It was almost 4 and it seemed like Kayra wasn't going to wake up unless shaken vigorously.

The upside, she talked in her sleep.

The downside, even when in deep slumber, this girl couldn't shut the fuck up.

She was talking about some Dean guy. And then she had made some noises. _Was she dreaming? And _what _kind of a dream was it?_

Whatever it was Elijah didn't like the way she talked about this dean. An ex-boyfriend, perhaps? A background check seemed to be in order.

* * *

**A/N: SO! Sorry for the shortness but i wanted this chapter to end this way and forcing stuff into it to make it bigger didn't seem right to me. **

**NOW a new thaaang i am gonna do is, ima gonna thank you kiddies here. So that other readers can know your awesome usernames too :)**

**Elijah sends wet kisses to:**

**lilsis321** _Thanks for reviewing on all the chapters. You're a sweetheart. :)  
_**SoUtHeRnBeLLe706** _glad you like it. WOW i don't even know you and i KINDA took inspiration from you :P You must be awesome! And here, some extra wet kisses from Elijah for you. _**  
MorwenIthil **_I am glad you enjoyed it. Kayra's a nut job. That is the only explanation i have for her behaviour :P I hope you like this weirdness. :)  
_**belladu57 ** _Thank you!  
_**CynderHex** _Here's your update :)  
_**1492kat** _Thanks, h__ope you enjoy the chapters too. :)  
_**evans516 **_Here's more. :D  
_**slightlytwisted84 **_Thanks. :)  
_**Guest **_Thankyou! _

**and finally my first reviewer for this story, Gursdy **_Thanks love. And yes, i definitely said that in Klaus accent. :P__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Elijah is the hottest character on TVD. And please note that i said, _Character. _Meaning, his hotness is not just limited to physical looks.**

* * *

Kayra woke up with a jerk. She tried to turn sides but ended up falling on the floor. She laid there on the floor face down for a few minutes and Elijah watched her very visibly struggle to wake up and get back on the couch. _She's very lazy, _Elijah noted.

Kayra finally seemed to have found the energy to sit up. She sat up, looking puzzled with eyes half closed and looked around. She knew where she was but she just seemed generally confused. Disoriented from her deep slumber, perhaps.

Elijah was still laying on the couch, much more comfortable than he was during the past 6 hours, now that Kayra was off of him.

Kayra sat there on the floor, laying her head on the couch and turned her face sideways staring at Elijah with her big puppy dog eyes.

Few minutes later her eyes closed and she fell asleep again. Her head resting on the couch while her body sitting on the floor, hands limping beside her.

Elijah's sleep was gone completely. Watching Kayra was like watching a puppy dog. It was entertaining.

He decided to make coffee for himself and for her. She was bound to wake up soon.

He poured coffee in two mugs and carried them into the living room where he found Kayra still sleeping. But like a mouse to a cheese, Kayra's senses picked up the strong coffee smell and she was awake in no time.

She was sipping coffee when suddenly she seemed to remember something.

"What time is it?" She asked Elijah, her voice laced with panic.

"10 past 6." Elijah replied after looking into his cell phone.

"Fuck!" Kayra exclaimed and jumped for her cell phone.

"I am so so so so so sorry! I promise I'll pull an all nighter. Just don't tell Kim. I'll be there in 10. 15 max. Just hold her off till I am there, please! Please…. I'll owe you one. I promise!" Kayra pleaded into her cell phone.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much! You're a sweetheart!" Kayra exclaimed after what seemed like the other person had given in to her pleading.

She pocketed her cell phone, handed her coffee mug to Elijah and ran out of his apartment using the stairs. She didn't have the time to wait for the elevator.

Few seconds later, she came running back into the apartment, took his face in her hands, kissed him and ran out of the apartment again leaving a very dumbstruck Elijah behind.

Elijah stood there still in the center of his living room with two coffee mugs in his hands and a still expression on his face.

This was certainly not the way he wanted _their _first kiss to go. He was, after all, traditional. Moonlight, sweet nothings, wine glasses, even a classical melody in background perhaps, these were the elements that were crucial for a first kiss. _Atleast to him they were. _People might call that being a hopeless romantic, but to him, it was just traditional and classic.

And now he was just standing there. He was so dumbstruck, he hadn't even tried. _Tried, _to kiss her back. She just attacked his lips like he was some kind of a candy. He felt violated. _How dare she stump him!_

Yes, Elijah was a diva when it came to romance. It had to be his way or his way. There was no other option. It had to be out of some Jane Austen novel or you weren't doing it right. And although he'd never admit to it, he had read every Jane Austen novel. And now that he thought about it, Kayra might even not know who Jane Austen was.

_Someone remind him again, why was he even remotely interested in her? _

* * *

It was late into the evening; hours after Kayra had pulled that kissing stunt on him, he was going over some business papers when his assistant called to discuss some financial facts.

Before ending the call, he had asked his assistant to find the best private investigator in New York and have them contact him. He had to find out more about Kayra. And that Dean person she talked so… _passionately_ about in her sleep.

His phone rang again and this time, it was the private investigator. _His assistant was capable and fast. Maybe he should give her a raise._

"Yes, I understand. Money is not an object. Find out everything you can about her. Her family, her previous relationships, anything about her that is to be found, you find. And I would appreciate if you can do it with speed." Elijah spoke formally into the phone.

He wanted to have the upper hand. To know everything about her before their next meeting. Speaking of, he wondered when they were going to meet next.

* * *

Kayra hadn't contacted him in 2 days. The private investigator however, had. He was coming by that evening with whatever material he had found on her.

.

.

.

It was 8 in the evening when the investigator came with a bundle of pictures and a flash drive.

"See, those pictures are the places where she visits frequently. In this flash drive, I have compiled photocopies of every legal document I could find on her." The investigator, named Jason, spoke gesturing towards the material that lay on the coffee table in front of him.

Elijah sat on the other side of the table, taking a quick glance at the pictures. She seemed to visit the Italian pizza place a lot. What was she doing in a back alley? And why was she getting into that tinted glassed van?

The private investigator seemed to have judged Elijah's expression and spoke hesitantly.

"All these pictures and the documents I found her… I have a reason to believe that she might be working for the Italian Mafia."

When Elijah's eyes shot up in surprise, the investigator explained further,

"In those documents, you'll see a charge sheet. A very lengthy one. Assault & Battery, robbery, intent to murder, fraud," Jason counted her crimes on his hand but slowed down as the expression on Elijah's face turned stoic.

"It's just a very lengthy charge sheet. And during the past two days, she has visited that pizza place, the alleged den of Italian mob boss Cristallini, more than 6 times. And not once she was carrying any pizza coming out of the restaurant. And in the back alley, that van, I couldn't get close to it but they might be dealing drugs. That area is known for drug deals." Jason finished with his eyebrows raised, in anticipation of Elijah's reaction.

In his 20 years plus career, Jason had come across every kind of nut job he could think of. From cheating husbands to corporate spies, he had seen them all. He wasn't that surprised when a one night stand girl, _he had assumed,_ turned out to be working for a criminal gang. It had happened before, it happened again. _Poor guy, _he felt bad for Elijah.

"Thank you, Mr. Jason. My assistant will wire the rest of your payment. You may leave now." Elijah replied stoically, not looking up from the pictures.

Jason left thinking that the _poor guy_ needed some time alone to deal with the _betrayal_.

Elijah, now left alone, was very intrigued. He went over all the documents Jason had acquired and something didn't seem right. He was not able to believe what he was seeing. Not because of surprise or the feeling of betrayal, but because there was something not right. This all seemed a little bit orchestrated.

And just at that moment, his elevator doors opened and Kayra came out of it wearing a black hoodie, skinny jeans and converse shoes. _This girl is obsessed with converse shoes._ Elijah, being Elijah, couldn't stop himself from thinking how terrible her clothing sense was. _Did this girl not own one decent dress? _

"I saw my buddy Jason on the way out." Kayra spoke easily with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked taken aback by her statement.

"Excused. So, did you like my resume. And oh, my charge sheet? Which part did you like the best? Intent to murder was my favourite." Kayra spoke again with false excitement, displaying her fluency in sarcasm.

And it all rained down on him. _This is why it all felt a little too "orchestrated". _Because it was. She knew all along that she was being spied on.

"You knew?" Elijah spoke with no shock and that disappointed Kayra. She wanted his eyes to go wide and face to jerk up so hard, it broke his neck.

"Ofcourse I knew. I told you I have superpowers. And this Jason guy, claiming to be the _best_, started off with a Google search." Kayra spoke with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I mean, Come on! Google?! Every time someone tries to search stuff about me, my bugs pick up their footprints and I trace them back. Most of the times, they turn out to be mutual friends or perps who have come across my naked picture. But this Jason guy, he turned out to be a private investigator. It intrigued me. I hacked into his home network, and I looked into his calls and guess whose number I found?" Kayra asked with a big fake smile on her face.

"Mine," Elijah replied nodding. She was good. He had to commend, she was talented.

"Yep!" Kayra said plopping the p very loudly. She dropped down onto the couch in front of him.

"I then decided to have some fun. And I figured you'd like the Italian mob boss kinda scene I had there going," Kayra said gesturing towards the pictures of her coming out of the pizza place and getting into the tinted van.

"So I take it that the charge sheet was fake too?" Elijah asked eying all the documents intently. Now that he knew they were fake, he wanted to spot the differences.

Kayra nodded yes in reply.

"So, are you offended?" Elijah asked curiously. Curiously, because she wasn't giving him any reaction. If she was mad, she didn't show it.

"Offended? Phssh! No!" Kayra replied making a funny face.

"I feel bad for you. I mean I too did a background check on you. Only difference is, I succeeded." Kayra replied smirking.

Elijah chuckled a bit. At the irony. She didn't know anything about him. The male, the chauvinistic part in him wanted to wipe that smug look off of her face, but the chauvinistic part was overpowered by the male, emotional part, that seemed to find her adorable.

"Who is Dean?" Elijah asked her after a moment. He decided to be blunt about it. Kayra seemed like she was an honest person. In the short time he had known her, he had always felt her to be real, free of lies and deceit. One of the qualities he admired deeply in her.

"Sorry?" Kayra asked in confusion.

"You talked about a Dean in your sleep. Who is he?" Elijah asked again. Trying very hard to keep the distain off from his voice when he said Dean's name. _No, he wasn't jealous. _

"Ohhh. Dean. Dean Winchester. The guy I'd like to marry." Kayra spoke with dreamy eyes.

When Elijah didn't respond, Kayra looked down at him and he had raised his eyebrows in question.

"He's a fictional character." Kayra explained rolling her eyes.

"You dream about a fictional character?" Elijah asked with a scoff.

"Yes, suits. I do. You got a problem?" Kayra asked narrowing her eyes, on the verge of getting angry.

Elijah raised his hands in surrender.

"Just asking." He spoke tilting his head.

"He's hot, you know. And he's dreamy. And I swear I am not some crazy fan girl. But his character is so amazing. And he's not just physically hot. His actions, driven by family's bond, his values, it's hot. The sacrifices he makes for his brother, the evil he destroys in the name of family business, it's just amazing." Kayra ended with a shrug. But Elijah had noticed that smile on her face when she talked about this _Dean._

He had also heard her loud and clear when she talked about the family bond and sacrifices for brothers. A sad laugh wanted to escape his throat. He wouldn't lower himself by comparing himself to a fictional character but maybe, just maybe, Kayra might understand him. The real him, if he ever let her.

* * *

**A/N: For the ones who are not from _Supernatural _fandom, the mysterious Dean guy is Dean Winchester from this tv series called SUPERNATURAL. It's awesome and he's awesome. **

**Elijah's wet sensual kisses for:**

**Jessy, lilsis321, SoUtHeRnBeLLe706, Guest** **( **Naah, completely normal. People like Kayra, need an anchor like Elijah. And people like Elijah, need someone like Kayra who can make them open their wings up! I know what i just said doesn't make any sense but in my head it did. :( **) AND ****evans516. **

**Thank you, you dolls! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you have any food?" Kayra asked standing up from the couch.

"I don't think so. But let me check anyways." Elijah replied and went into the kitchen. He quickly opened the fridge and hid the blood bags in the bread bin.

Kayra was quick to follow. She stood behind Elijah for a minute before she got impatient and pushed him away, standing in front of the fridge.

"There are some frozen dinner packa.." Before Elijah could finish Kayra spoke again.

"I am a vegan. Can't eat those." Kayra replied frowning. "I am hungry." She whined again.

"Let me make you something." Elijah offered trying to cheer her up.

"You cook?" Kayra asked doubtfully. _Ofcourse he cooked. The guy was a bloody walking talking fairytale prince._

"Yes." Elijah replied with a timid smile.

"Let me ask again, you cook _vegan _food?"

"I can make some adjustments. What would you like to have?" Elijah asked trying to remember what does and doesn't go into vegan food. He had read it in some medical journal few years back.

"Tacos and Gazpacho." Kayra replied grinning.

Elijah was again surprised at her weird taste in food. _Who ate Mexican and Spanish food together? Apparently, this idiot did._

"I am out of fresh vegetables. Do you want me to go get some? Or would you like to order in?" Elijah asked after inspecting the fridge again. He never ate unless he had company so he obviously never went to the supermarket to buy _fresh_ vegetables.

"Let's go to the supermarket. It can be our second date. It'll be fun watching you shop groceries in that suit." Kayra replied excited. She was already imagining Elijah drive the supermarket scooter in that three piece suit. She burst out laughing and Elijah didn't even bother to comment on it. He was getting used to her weirdness.

Elijah put his suit jacket on and they took the elevator down.

"Oh no no no no!" Kayra stopped Elijah by grabbing his hand. Elijah was about to walk towards the parking lot when she stopped him.

"We are not taking a car. We are walking." She explained when Elijah looked at her in question.

"Fine with me." Elijah replied and Kayra dropped his hand.

They were both walking together but there was some decent amount of space between them. The topic of that _goodbye_ kiss was still left untouched.

Kayra had pulled her hoodie over her head and was now playing with its strings. Elijah wanted to roll his eyes. _He wanted to. But he didn't._

Long before Kayra saw it, Elijah had seen it. Elijah had seen the pole she was about to walk into. Elijah had elegantly moved away from her. And like he had expected, Kayra- busy playing with her hoodie strings, walked straight into the pole and fell straight on her butt.

He stood there looking down at her with an amused smile on his face. He could have warned her, caught her, but he didn't. _He was evil like that._

Kayra looked up to see him smiling evilly at her. _Atleat to her, that smile was evil._ And she wanted to punch him for being so condescending. _So she walked into poles. Who didn't?!_

She got up. _Without any help from Elijah. _And dusted her butt off.

"Jerk!" Elijah heard her murmur something like that before she stormed ahead of him.

Elijah shook his head and followed her at normal speed. He quickly fell into step with her and moments later, they arrived at the supermarket.

Elijah got a trolley out of the line and when he came back to the spot he had left Kayra alone, she wasn't there. _Ofcourse she wasn't. _

He waited for a few minutes before he tapped into his supernatural hearing to get the whereabouts of Miss Obnoxious.

She was teaching the checkout guy how to nick few bucks without the system knowing. Elijah found her and stood patiently 10 feet away from her. When she was finished, the check out boy asked for her number. She denied it flatly saying she wasn't interested. The checkout boy had the nerve to ask her if she was a lesbian. And Elijah found himself walking towards the boy.

"No. She is with me." He spoke putting a possessive arm around Kayra's waist. She snorted very inelegantly but fortunately, the check out boy was too perplexed by Elijah's appearance to take notice of Kayra's antics.

Once Elijah was satisfied that the checkout boy had lost his tongue, he ushered Kayra to the isles of fresh produce. Kayra reluctantly let him _usher _her.

Kayra started putting all kinds of vegetables into the trolley._ Did she even know what an artichoke was? _

"Are you buying this for my house or in general for both of us?" Elijah managed to ask after few minutes when Kayra had probably taken every kind of vegetable available in the market.

"Just you." Kayra replied shortly and went back in her search for green tomatoes. _Because red and yellow and cherry tomatoes were _just _not enough._

"Well then I don't need these many vegetables. I don't cook for myself. It'll go to waste. Let's just take what we need for tonight." Elijah spoke like he was talking to a 6 year old. _Knowing Kayra, he probably was._

"Don't worry. We'll make use of it." Kayra ignored his pleas and sang hallelujah when she found those green tomatoes. _Now only if she could find some Chinese cabbage._

"I am not sure we'll be able to. This is too much for the two of us." Elijah argued.

"You are just like my mother, you know. She never took me grocery shopping complaining that I have no limits. And anyways. It's food. You can never have too much food." Kayra explained rolling her eyes.

"Do you cook?" Elijah asked with a suspicion. He had an inkling that she had never set foot in kitchen.

"No. But I can." She replied while examining some raw bananas.

"Good. Then it's settled. You're cooking tonight." Elijah spoke smiling. But there was a hint of mischief in his tone. He had a feeling that Kayra most certainly could not cook. And even if by some miracle she did, it would be entertaining to watch her use all these vegetables she had bought.

"Well, sure. Yeah. I can cook." Kayra replied fumbling with too many oranges.

The grocery wagon was now onto packaged foods. If shopping fresh produce wasn't Kayra's thing, this certainly was. She was an impulsive shopper. She had bought canned tomatoes, fresh tomatoes and sun-dried tomatoes.

She had bought cayenne pepper, Indian red chilli powder, Mexican hot spice, and Asian hot sauce.

She also bought noodles. ALL kinds of noodles. Well, atleast all the vegan ones. Elijah was glad that she was a vegan and didn't like desserts. Atleast that limited her options. Or he'd have to take home the grocery bags in a truck.

And then came the oils. Canola; grapeseed; olive-virgin, extravirgin, regular, low quality virgin, low transfat virgin; coconut, groundnut. Elijah had to pry her away from the oil section.

"Why do you want all these kinds of oils?" Elijah asked ridiculed.

"Well, we may need it." Kayra replied foolishly.

Elijah sighed and let her continue her shopping spree. Yes, it was going to cost him but money didn't matter to him. The entertainment he would get out of Kayra juggling with all these products, would be worth the cost.

He had always heard Klaus complain about Rebekah going on shopping sprees, but atleast she bought designer clothes. _This idiot_ was buying oils. And spices. _What the hell was he going to do with these many spices and oils? Open a massage bar?_

"I think I am done." Kayra spoke after half an hour and if looked closely, it could be seen that Elijah thanked the heaven gods.

On the checkout counter, the girl that was screening all the products looked puzzled and had _Is she crazy?_ expression on her face. She stared at Elijah for a few seconds and in reply he only gave a short smile.

She understood the poor guy. _The things men would do for sex. _

* * *

**A/N: 28 reviews! Woohoo! Round of applause for me. Come on! *claps* **

**I am so happy that so many of you like this crazy little weirdo i am writing. It's just randomness. And i know the writing isn't good but who cares? It's for fun. And i am having fun. And you should have fun and that's all that matters. :D **

_**Elijah AND Damon's hot sloppy wet kisses for:**_

**SpntrumpsTvd, evans516, Guest, SoUtHeRnBeLLe706, lilsis321, Gissbella De Salvatore AND ****Avrice the Demigod. **

**Thank you so much. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can carry few of those, you know. I promise I won't drop them this time." Kayra spoke after they were walking for 10 minutes.

"No. Its better I carry them. Your swinging techniques may cost us another one of these bags." Elijah replied stiffly.

"It wasn't my fault." Kayra spoke offended. "It's not my fault that they make their grocery bags out of such low quality material."

"Well, it is your fault when you swing them violently in circles and then act surprised when the poor bag drops its contents on the floor." Elijah reminded her and he was greeted with a deep scowl on Kayra's face.

The rest of the walk back to his apartment was completely silent and Elijah was very much grateful for that.

They reached his apartment and it was around 10. Too late for dinner if you ask Elijah but for Kayra, it was probably breakfast time.

Elijah put the groceries on his kitchen island and started arranging them in the empty kitchen cabinets.

Kayra strutted into the kitchen with a skip in her step and her cell phone in one hand.

"I looked up few vegan recipes and this one looks good." Kayra showed her cell phone to Elijah and he momentarily stopped from his Grocery arranging feat.

"I thought you wanted Tacos and Gazpacho?" Elijah asked.

"Oh yes! I completely forgot. But I don't feel like eating Tacos anymore." Kayra frowned.

"Well then. What do you want to eat?" Elijah asked her patiently.

"Risotto" Kayra spoke with widened eyes and a funny smile.

"Risotto it is then. And in case you've forgotten, you are cooking." Elijah smirked. _He was doing that very often now. _

"I am. I will. Now clear the kitchen. I am cooking." Kayra spoke already searching the grocery bags for the cute aprons she had bought.

She pulled two aprons out of the bag. Both were black. She suddenly realised she was wearing hoodie with long sleeves.

"Hey! Do you have any spare tees? Ones you wouldn't mind getting dirty?" Kayra asked fidgeting with the hoodie sleeves.

"Why?" Elijah asked absentmindedly.

"I am not wearing anything underneath." Kayra replied nonchalantly and Elijah dropped the pasta box he was about to put in the cabinet.

Kayra's back was turned to Elijah but she heard him drop the box of fusilli and a smirk formed on her lips.

Elijah shook the image that was beginning to paint itself after Kayra's declaration. _He was a gentleman. No, he wouldn't think _such _things. Go away naked Kayra, go away. _

"Let me look." He spoke and hurried out of the kitchen.

He went straight to his room. He opened his wardrobe and underneath the shoe compartment, in the corner was a bag with Gucci labelled on it_. It belonged to Katerina. She had brought it once to store her girly things in his manly apartment. Apparently, she never took it back. _He opened it and there were few girl clothes in it. He found a black spaghetti strap tank top in it. He took it out and placed it on his bed. He pushed the rest of the clothes back into the bag but the smell lingered. _Her smell._ His mind was trying very hard to block the memories that accompanied that smell. The bed he was sitting on, wasn't helping much either. The very bed that had held a very naked Katerina once was now mocking him. Mocking him for being so foolish. Mocking him for falling for her charms like the rest of them. And yet, he couldn't help the smile that came on his lips when he thought of her. Underneath the Katherine façade, his Katerina was still there. He might see her very rarely and merely a glimpse of her, but she was there. _His Katerina._

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kayra's voice pulled him out of the memory tour he was having.

"Yes," Elijah replied and quickly shoved the bag back into its place and closed the closet door.

"Here, this should fit you." Elijah handed Kayra the tank top and left the room. He went out into the balcony to give her the privacy to change.

He stood out on the balcony and let the cool air wash over him. He closed his eyes and tried his very best to drive that laughing innocent brunette out of his mind. No matter how much he tried, she would always possess his mind. And perhaps, his heart too. Hating her didn't work either. How was he supposed to move on from a girl he never lost? She was right there and he pushed her away. She was right there 500 years ago and he let his idiotic brother drive her away. She was right there during all those 500 years but he pushed her away with his power. She feared him too much to love him. She had always been Katerina, he made her Katherine. The fear of him made her Katherine.

Kayra opened the balcony door and stepped outside. Elijah didn't seem to notice her presence. Normally he was very attentive, but he seemed very deep in thought. Perhaps his ex-girlfriend's memories were clouding his mind. She tapped his shoulder and he looked back. His eyes seemed distant and sad. He looked like he could use a hug. And well, _hugs are free._

She took him by surprise when she enveloped him a bear hug. He slowly leaned into her and when he felt that it had been too long, he tapped her back lightly trying to make her understand it was done.

"Well. Now that _that _is done. Let's go make some food." Kayra spoke all chipper.

Elijah smiled at her and let her guide him back into his own kitchen.

She put on a black apron which read "Awesome cooker". Elijah didn't understand the pun of it. If there was any.

She then took another apron and handed it to Elijah.

"Put that on." She commanded. "You are my apprentice." She added mischievously.

Elijah chuckled and took the apron out of her hands. It opened and there was a brown teddy bear on it with the words "I wuv hugs" written on its belly.

"What is that?" Elijah asked pointing towards the bear.

"_That_ is the first step to becoming my Dean Winchester." Kayra spoke looking adoringly at the teddy bear.

Elijah nodded in reply and pulled his suit jacket off to put the apron on. He then rolled his sleeves up and tied the knot of the apron that read "I wuv hugs". _Oh lord. _

What he didn't notice or remember that being Kayra's Dean Winchester was a big deal to her. She adored that man like anything. That man was the one she wanted to marry. So, when she made Elijah take the first step towards becoming her Dean winchester, even she herself didn't know that somehow she put the marriage card on the table.

"Chop the onions." Kayra ordered him.

If only others could see him right then. Elijah following cooking orders of a human little girl. Kol and Klaus would have a parade out of it if they ever came to know.

"Yes Madame." Elijah mocked her.

Kayra was all over the place. Inspecting every vegetable she had bought. She was supposedly making mix vegetable risotto. Keyword being- _supposedly. _

Elijah wasn't sure what would be the end product but it certainly didn't feel like he was going to be having any risotto that night.

Kayra put the chopped onions- graciously provided by Elijah- into the pan and then went looking into the grocery bag to find some oil.

She pulled out a white glass bottle. She wanted to put few drops of it into the pan but ended up emptying half of the contents of that bottle. For few seconds, nothing happened. No sizzle. Nothing. And then it came.

The red flames. She jumped back but looked fascinated.

Elijah wasn't in the kitchen at that time. He had gone into the living room to turn the music on because _Kayra wanted to turn her groove on. _

He was in the living room going through his music collection, trying to find something that would soothe Kayra's taste. And then he heard it.

"Elijah!" Kayra yelled.

He swiftly walked into the kitchen only to notice Kayra look fascinated at the fire in the pan.

"There's fire in the pan. Why is there fire in the pan?" She asked without panic. And Elijah would have smacked her head upside down if she wasn't a girl.

"Because!" Elijah almost yelled. _Almost. _"You put white wine vinegar in it. Too much of it."

"Oh." Was the only reaction Kayra gave while Elijah pulled the pan off the stove and into the basin.

"Let's do it again." Kayra exclaimed when he was finished watering the pan.

"Are you crazy?" Elijah asked her like a genuine question.

"No!" Kayra replied like it was the most ridiculous question. Elijah raised an elegant eyebrow at that.

"You're going to have to chop the onions again," Kayra spoke after few reasonable seconds. _Few reasonable seconds spent in silence in honour of the pan that was destroyed. _

If Elijah wasn't that irritated, he would have just cooked the risotto himself and helped the poor soul. But he was. Irritated to no end. So, he decided to let the _idiot _cook it herself.

.

.

.

.

"How much rosemary do I put in it?" Kayra asked and Elijah closed his eyes in frustration.

It'd have been more easy if he were cooking the risotto himself. Because Kayra had taken it upon herself to ask every single question or doubt or bloody notion that came into her mind. Like,

"_How much water?" _

"_How much force should I use while stirring?" _

"_Do I stir in clockwise or anti-clockwise direction?" _

"_Which one is clockwise, btw?" _

"_Can I taste it now?" _

"_What do I do if the salt is too much?" _

"_Can I put more chilli in it?" _

"_What do you mean 1 bottle of red chillies is enough. It's obviously not blowing my mind off. So, it's not hot enough. Some more chilli wouldn't hurt." _

"_It's too hot now. How do I correct that?" _

"_The vegetables are less compared to the rice. Can you chop some more?"_

"_Now the rice is less compared to vegetable. Can I put some more rice in it?"_

"_Do you reckon it should look _this _much green?"_

"_Phssh! I so did not put the whole bottle of herbs in it. Maybe you did?" _

"_Ok fine I did. But how was I supposed to know that the bottle didn't have holes in the cap." _

"For christ's sake! Move over!" Elijah yelled after an hour into Kayra's cooking disaster show.

"Geez! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of their bed." Kayra rolled her eyes and stepped away from the crime scene.

"This…" Elijah gulped in disgust at the pan. "Cannot be salvaged. How did you manage to make a green risotto turn brown?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"Simple. I just put in cinnamon and Mexican all spice. On the bottle says that Mexican all spice tastes amazing with green vegetables. And since we are using pretty much every green vegetable available, I thought it'd taste good." Kayra replied proudly.

Elijah's kitchen looked like a brutal murder scene. Murder of innocent vegetables. Some of them were babies. Baby carrots, baby corn, baby potatoes. _May their soul rest in peace._

"Just…" Elijah took in the whole scene in front of him. Nasty bits of Vegetables sprawled all over the island. Oil greasing the stove top and pan.. _oh dear god the pan! _"Get out and stay in the living room until I clean this mess up."

"Do you have satellite TV?" She asked already on her way to the living room.

Elijah didn't bother replying. He had more pressing matters at the hand. He opened the cabinet underneath the basin and got the cleaning supplies out. The things he did for this _idiot. _

* * *

**A/N: Elijah might seem OOC to many of you but, bleh! Nothing about this story makes sense. Just enjoy whatever crazy i spun out for you. Don't think too much. :)**

**And about the Katherine part that i put in this chapter, my heart bleeds for Kalijah. Elijah's love for Katherine, is one of the many reasons why i love him so much. **

**And now onto my absolutely awesome reviewers.**

**Hot wet sloppy kisses from Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol... just have your pick really... :**

Jerexi, Gissbella De Salvatore, Avrice the Demigod, SymphonyDiva, Guest, evans516, Britt, romanticolors, SoUtHeRnBeLLe706, AND Ai Ukitake.

**I appreciate each one of yours comments and i am so thankful to each one of you. Even the ones who didn't get the time to review but favorited and followed, thankyou so much you guys! :) You guys are the reason i get this updates up! So keep the love coming. :D**


End file.
